This project will explore possible solutions to emerging evidence for language delay in substantial numbers of infants and toddlers from a northern plains tribe. It builds on a long-term program of research on infant development by utilizing community consultants and focus group methodologies to review findings on the prevalence and correlates of developmental delay in the tribe and to select interventions for pilot testing. It is designed to prepare and manualize materials that will ultimately be used in a randomized controlled trial of a culturally and empirically supported intervention strategy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project addresses a question of key significance in efforts to address the underperformance of American Indian students-the extent of their language development at school entry, which is directly related to parent-child interaction and the language environments in their homes. It seeks to strengthen campus-community collaborations to advance the translation of basic research into intervention in American Indian and Alaska Native communities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]